Sheik, Interrupted
by SpinalRichie
Summary: It's been said that diamonds are a girl's best friend. With her close friend secretly dating the man who plans to use them as a means to immortality, as well as her past coming back to haunt her, Sheik aims to see if that statement rings true. [My 1st story since I quit rp a few years ago. Rated M because of the fat-ass lemons and violence. More coming soon!]
1. Chapter 1

"_Where the hell is she? I swear… Never around when you need her. Son of a…"_

An hour had passed, and Sheik was getting highly annoyed. She had gone on a quest with Link to find Merlin's Lost Jewel, and it had been a tedious one. For a fearless warrior, Link was a bit of an idiot. Granted, he possessed a sword that only yielded to his touch, but he couldn't utilize his common sense to save his life. The both of them had just taken down a giant troll and two of his minions; the air reeked of their blood as Sheik texted Zelda to get them out of the area.

"Link… _Link!_ Do you _mind?_For the love of God, we have someplace to go…" He was chasing a butterfly, and he had run into a nearby haystack upon hearing her voice. At this moment, Zelda had shown up, her tawny hair strewn and one of her crystal heels missing. She looked at Sheik, whose clothes were nearly doused in troll blood, and gave a slight gasp before jumping back. Before she could say another word, Sheik cut in with a tone that not even Link could miss.

"Yes, we killed them. They didn't want to give up the merchandise, so we had to take it before Ganondorf could find them. I don't get what he sees in them, anyway…" Noticing Zelda's scattered appearance, her scowl deepened. "Never mind, I think I do. You lost track of time, didn't you?" Looking Zelda right in the eyes, Sheik waited for yet another one of her world-famous excuses.

"I… Uh, yeah… Um… Well, yeah," Zelda began. A tomato could have paled in comparison to her embarrassing expression, complete with a pair of averting eyes and an ever-deepening blush. Sheik's eyes rolled as she stated, "it must have been made of solid gold for you to keep your confidant waiting in the midst of sheer danger. Let's go; we have someone's memory to modify, and some diamonds to purify." As the portal that Zelda previously stepped out of began to widen, the three warriors ended their quest by teleporting back to their home base.

**ONE MONTH EARLIER**

The plush castle seemed to carry the essence of a prison. Then again, that's how it always felt whenever Sheik couldn't sleep. It was two in the morning, and this was the time of night where her thoughts kept her awake. _Why?_She began to question herself. _Why did you push him away? He was the one…_ She was thinking about Kairi, the one man she knew she could trust. And boy, did he go through hell and high water to earn that. _I miss you…_She remembered their first meeting as if it were yesterday. He had accidentally bumped into her at the town's local mall, and she did not take that lightly. In fact, any physical contact was a cardinal sin to the assassin known as the Sheik.

"Try watching where the fuck you're going, you dick!"

As Kairi turned around, he couldn't help but notice the piercing cold, blue eyes aimed at him like the kunei he had in his pockets. Putting on a sarcastic voice, he said to her, "pardon fucking me." His intended laugh died in his throat the moment Sheik kicked him squarely in his back, resulting in him falling into the nearest hot dog vendor's truck. _Jesus, the bitch is strong,_he thought as he quickly righted himself."Like I said, watch where you're going!" A crowd had already formed around the two, hastily pulling out smartphones to record the ensuing action. Kairi was ready for a fight, and Sheik knew it. She wasted no time in pulling out a blade from her cloak, readily aiming at his heart.

"Awww, that's so cute. Gonna kill me in front of all these innocent bystanders?" Kairi taunted. "If I wanted to, I could destroy this entire area with one hand." One glowing hand punched the ground, violently shaking and cracking the surrounding impact area for emphasis. "And I can take you and I both with it. There, fight's done." As he disappeared into the terrified, dispersing crowd, Sheik rolled her eyes and fled the scene before the police arrived. However, there was something about the silver-haired, green-eyed figure she took interest in.

Sighing, Sheik reflected on their various encounters, which had occurred at that very same mall. She would later realize that Kairi was an employee at that mall, working as a server at her favorite diner. He immediately noticed her long, flowing locks, which fell right at her bosom. They were golden brown, his favorite color. He couldn't help but stare, which explained why Sheik felt like she was being watched. At the sight of Kairi, she rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, it's you again…"

Walking over to her seat, he decided to cut to the chase. "Yes, it's me again. Look, we both got off wrong. I remember the look in your eyes as we were about to fight. I don't mean to come off as intrusive, but what drives you? What motivates you to fight?" Taken aback by his sudden question, she sharply asked him, "What do you mean?" Kairi had asked her what most men didn't. Many men had simply wanted to see and feel what was well-hidden underneath her clothing, and had failed in her intense screening process. But this man wanted to know about the real her, to a point she couldn't deny it. Although it had only been a week since they met, she felt more welcome towards him.

So she gave him a chance to explore her mind. They exchanged numbers ("doesn't mean I'll just open up to you. Remember, I could've killed you," she had quipped) and began to converse. Over time, Sheik started to feel more at home with Kairi. She had even told him her real name; until their second date, he was thoroughly convinced that her name was really Sheik. "It's fitting, plus you're a killer," Kairi had stated as they ate pizza and watched the city life unfurl below them. "There's no way in hell your birth name is Dana. It seems too sweet and caring for your taste." Laughing softly, Sheik responded, "maybe there's more to me than sorcery and a murderous disposition…"

Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of them at the beach eating ice cream. His pistachio got into her hair, and she was smiling as her vanilla was on his nose. The cones were empty, but her heart had filled with sadness. _All this time, and you were the missing piece…_ Sheik remembered their rocky start, where she had explained her distrust with men since her ex-boyfriend cheated with her closest friend, and how Kairi pleaded with her to let that past transgression go. She remembered how nervous he was when they spent their first night together at a house party, and how they extensively talked about their pasts on a rooftop before he asked her out. It had been a year and a half, and still she felt they were moving too fast. She had told him that she admired his patience, and that she accepted his request to be more than friends due to his respect for her.

Another two months had passed into the relationship, and they had known all about each other inside and out. Still, she kept him at bay. She wasn't ready to go _there_, it had been quite a while since she'd been intimate with a man. He didn't pressure her, but he wanted to know what kept her from letting go of the past. His determination to find out had led to her shouting at him, and she kicked him out of her house in a thunderous mood. She had seen him sleep in her hallway, but she was too ashamed to invite him back in the house. The next night, she had seen the local news explaining the death of a man in her area. He perfectly fit the description of the half-demon she had fallen for.

As silent tears streamed down Sheik's face, she began to weep for her beloved. _I shouldn't have been so sharp with him,_ she thought. The reporter had stated that the man was killed by someone in the Tri-Force. She had a hunch of who it was, but it just didn't click. Kairi was at home when Ganondorf's defeat occurred. He had literally imploded after Link stabbed him in the heart, taking the entire population of demonic spirits out at that moment. _But he was on the phone with me at that time…_ Maybe, just maybe, there was a slight chance that Kairi was alive!

As if on cue, her phone started to vibrate. A text from a familiar number had reached it. _I know you're there,_is what it said. "Oh my God…" Sheik said out loud… "Oh my fucking God…"


	2. Chapter 2

Racing towards Kairi's home, Sheik had questions on top of questions piling up inside her mind. What if he was still alive? Would she do her part in keeping him there with her? What would Zelda have to say about it? She knew Zelda couldn't stand Kairi at all, but her happiness was more important. Nobody knew more about Sheik than Kairi. In fact, nobody knew more about Dana than Kairi. Apart from Zelda herself, he was the only one who knew Sheik's real name. Hearing him say it had startled her upon entering his home. Locking the door behind her, she had to make sure she wasn't tripping at all. She thought it was her imagination, but seeing him standing in front of her proved otherwise.

"It's been a while, my dear."

She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. They hadn't seen each other in almost seven months. He didn't know about the sleepless nights she endured without him, let alone the stifling heat she underwent from masturbating to her pictures of him. _Damn you straight to hell, you green-eyed bastard,_ Sheik thought as they made profound eye contact. "You couldn't call or text me? I thought you died. Why would you leave me like that?"

As Kairi made his way out of the hallway where they stood and into the living room, he said, "I thought you didn't want me to stick around. Look at the way you treated me... I had to compete with guys that weren't even there." He began to play with his flowing, silver hair, fully aware of the unavoidable stare Sheik was giving him. He then decided to take off his white tank, revealing colorful tattoos and fading war scars from previous battles in his homeland. _I swear to everything, I'm going to..._ Sheik wanted to say, but caught herself when Kairi looked at her before placing his tank top on the couch. With both of them biting their lips, Kairi went on. "When Ganondorf died, I expected my spirit to die with him. I guess I was wrong, because I woke up here." He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. With his voice softening gradually, he carried on. "I guess my resolve was too strong for him to take along for the ride." Making sure to maintain eye contact, he emphasized, "but more importantly… Did you miss me, baby?"

_I hate you so much right now. You know how I feel when you talk to me like that._ "Yes… I-I did… I'm sorry for mistreating you. I just wanted to see if you weren't like the rest…" She started to stutter slightly, mainly because his stare was beginning to turn her on. "I'm sorry for b-being so hard on you…" She couldn't help it anymore; the small puddle that had begun to form between her legs was starting to increase in size. At the same time, she was mad as hell at him for not contacting her after all this time, and also at herself for pushing him away for the longest. She didn't know whether to reach out and snap his neck, or to lay him down across the floor and ride him like a horse. She could almost hear him moan her name in ecstasy as she bounced up and down at a frantic pace, his warm seed spilling insi –

"Dana!" With Kairi's sharp voice cracking the silent air like a whip, Sheik had no choice but to immediately snap out of her reverie. A deep blush spread across her face, and Kairi let out a soft chuckle. He knew exactly what she was thinking, but he didn't want to give in to lust just as readily. Granted, it was a while since they'd been together in that way, but it hadn't been a lasting moment. They couldn't even finish before Zelda was blowing up Sheik's phone inquiring about some damn diamonds. _Not this time, _Kairi thought to himself. "Must you zone out every time I look at you? I called your name six times, you know." Kairi had already taken her cloak and overcoat, and hung it up against the lamppost. He had turned on the TV to the news, where the local broadcast was describing a grisly homicide in the uptown area. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it twice already. Now what is this business about some diamonds?"

A small pout greeted Sheik's lips; she wanted Kairi all to herself for the night. Instead, he wanted to know about the headache known as Merlin's Lost Jewel. _I know you hear this pussy calling you, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna make you pay in spades for this, _Sheik thought as she explained what her latest quest was about. "It's a set of diamonds that grant immortality to whoever finds them. However," she said softly as she got up to walk towards the TV, "the person who finds them ends up dying in the process." Gently swaying her hips side to side in front of Kairi, she began to slowly take off her orange and blue plaid shirt. "I don't think they'll be alive to celebrate…" With each word that was spoken, she had begun to strip off each item of clothing. Within seconds, all that she had on was her blue bra, covering her small yet perky breasts. Perfectly matching her eye color, the lace-entwined fabric quickly held Kairi's undivided attention.

A lump had formed at the front of Kairi's sweats, and Sheik easily noticed it. _There you are, _she thought. Slowly straddling him, Sheik began to nibble Kairi's ear. "I really missed you, sugar plum," she said to him before placing a hickey on his neck. Feeling him throb against her soft rear, she began to grind on him. A soft moan escaped Kairi's lips as he picked her up and laid her down across the floor. This is exactly where Sheik wanted him. _No interruptions at all tonight… _She thought with a smile, as she remembered turning off her phone prior to arriving at Kairi's home. He had slowly taken off and tossed aside Sheik's bra, revealing two penny-brown, areola-less nipples. Pushing her breasts together, Kairi began to gently suck and nibble them, eliciting a gentle whimper from the assassin.

Kairi went further down. He was no stranger to Sheik's body; he was in love with her slim, athletic frame in its entirety. He started with warm, wet kisses beginning from her soft, small lips and chin; after placing a hickey on both sides of her neck, he ventured down to her perfectly round boobs, playfully chewing on her puffy nipples. Being a responsive lover, Sheik began to moan for him to persist. Grasping his head and pushing her breasts towards him even further, she cooed and whispered for more. Tonguing his way around her navel, Kairi started to go even further, placing a lick here, a kiss there; strident, high-pitched sighs meant he was going in the right direction. The back of her knees was another soft spot for Sheik, as she began to call his name in sheer pleasure. "You were always patient, baby…" She managed to utter before releasing a throaty moan as Kairi placed a deep kiss on her warm, pulsating entrance. She tried to be as patient as he, but she was beginning to lose this battle.

He went further down, placing hickeys on the insides of her thighs, venturing towards her feet and ankles. Perfectly pedicured toes and soft heels greeted him as he massaged and kissed them all. This was one of the acts she loved the most. He remembered the first time she giggled and blushed as he had rubbed them for her, and how surprised he was when she said it was a major turn-on for her. He took that in stride as he began to kiss, nibble, suck and play with them, hearing her call his name repeatedly. He couldn't wait to explore her body all the more; her moans had increased in volume, and she was arching her back in anticipation for his next move.

The first thing Sheik heard was Kairi call her name in his softest voice ever. This alone made something throb tenfold, and it wasn't her heart. "Y-Yes, baby…?" He stated that he was in love with her, and that he wasn't going anywhere. He gave her soft entrance a tender lick, and finally pushed his tongue inside. _My favorite fruit,_ Kairi thought as he began to rhythmically swirl his tongue around. As he began to lose track of how many times his name was called, he felt her slim yet strong legs wrap around his neck; she had pulled him closer to her, resulting in him having no place to move except deeper in and around her. If the walls could talk, they'd have told Sheik to quit with all the noise. "I'm… I-I'm… C-Cum… Coming… I'm coming…" Within seconds, she began to buck and shiver, signaling her imminent release. Thick gobs of cum splattered onto Kairi's waiting tongue, with some dribbling onto his chin. As he started to slurp up the gooey mess, he noticed a tear falling down Sheik's cheek. "I love you too," he softly said to her as he knelt down, ready to cross the threshold of his beloved.

"Dana…" He continued as he pressed the head of his cock against her waiting labia. "I want to be with you… Forever…" He began to enter her, and it felt as if she would fall apart if he ever decided to make an exit. She immediately called out his name as he plunged deep inside, feeling her react and squeeze him tightly. This was where he belonged, and they both knew it. Moans had turned into shouts and yells, and both lovers had lost all control. "You – belong – to – me…" he repeated to her with each steady thrust. Another guttural exclamation came from Sheik in response; she couldn't maintain her composure anymore. With her toes in Kairi's mouth and her arms held firmly behind her head, she began to scream. He felt her tense up once more, just before another of her waterfalls engulfed their entire lower halves. He was also reaching his own peak, as he tried his best to have control over his orgasm. But her heat and moistness would not allow it. It was as if the room was spinning as Sheik gave Kairi a hazy, lust-filled stare, while her pussy kept constricting him to ecstasy. At this point, he was no longer in control. They started to climax as one, as man and wife. He felt her squeezing him less and less, yet tighter and tighter. "Fuck… Dana… Dana… I-I love… Ahhh…" Sheik had begun to cry softly, all while clinging to him for fear of disappearing into imaginary nothingness. "I love you more, honey… D-Don't ever leave me again…" She gave him one final squeeze, and felt the very last of his seed empty into her.

Kairi's phone was vibrating furiously, but both he and Sheik were beyond too tired to care. They needed this more than anything, and they were grateful for it. _My baby, _Sheik thought as she drifted off to sleep with him still planted deeply inside of her. A rerun of Dragonball Z was the last thing they heard before they fell asleep.

Morning had passed well into the afternoon. Clothes were strewn all over the living room floor, where Kairi and Sheik still lay peacefully. The television was still running, and the aroma of love still lingered in the surrounding air. The sounds of rush hour traffic slowly woke up the two lovers, gradually disengaging their embrace. They shared a warm, delicious kiss, not wanting to leave from their current position. "Good afternoon, my angel," Kairi murmured lovingly into Sheik's ear before playfully slapping her ass, making it slightly jiggle. After another soft kiss, they slowly got up to head to the bathroom, where a hot shower completely woke them up. Sheik turned her phone back on, sighing happily as her man got dressed in the kitchen. She was just thinking about going another round with the half-demon when she received a text from Zelda. _Oh God, what now? _She thought as she read the message:

_Sheekie! Why haven't you picked up? Ganon asked me if you were still coming over, he got us some pizza. Oh, and Link said there was someone who may have some info on the jewels. TTYL, I'm about to hit the mall. – Zelly_

Sheik's smile started to fade. She wanted to spend more time with Kairi, but it had to end soon. There was someone who had info on their quarry, and not a moment was meant to be spared. _But he feels so fucking amazing, _Sheik said to herself as she felt Kairi embrace her from behind. "Something on your mind, dear? Your aura is changing…" She wanted him to hold on tighter, but she knew she had to go. Her phone rang shortly after he finished his sentence, as if to answer his question. Kairi had seen who was on the caller ID, and he began to sigh. "I guess you have to get back to work…" He broke the embrace and left Sheik to her phone call. Silent tears rolled down her face as she accepted the call.


End file.
